


You Forgot Me

by Coffeeteanves



Series: Smoke is not my Friend [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asthma, Gen, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Poisoning, Slow Build, Someone hurt the boys, The boys screwed up, Whump, Written in 12 hours, this was supposed to be short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeteanves/pseuds/Coffeeteanves
Summary: “Harry, get up, you know this will mess up your sleep schedule!” Louis yells louder.Niall frowns and gets up and goes to Harry’s bunk. “Hey Harold, are you feelin’ alright? Let’s get up.” He opens the curtain, there is no Harry there.“It’s empty,” he says shocked.OrThe boys forget Harry at the hotel, but what they don't realize is he unconscious facing a life threatening infection.Now a series. Check it out.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Smoke is not my Friend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	You Forgot Me

Harry knew about half way through the concert that he was not doing too well. His limbs started moving slower and when he would turn his head, it would take a split second for his eyes to catch up and his mind to register what he was seeing. He didn’t know if it was because of the smoke vents that caught him by surprise going off right in his face. It caused him to have a coughing fit and he couldn’t quite expel the smoke from his lungs.

He still jumped around the stage and partook in his usual antics that started out at improvs and then became part of their choreography. Finding himself tripping a little more than usual, Harry stayed clear of the edge of the stage. The boys didn’t notice, not that he was hurt. At this point, they were automatons and going through the motions only looking forward to their next break. 

Singing was the challenge, Harry couldn’t take deep enough breaths to carry the high notes so they were not coming as easily, but they were so far into the tour, that they were all making mistakes so he let the crowd help him out a little more. Zayn threw a curious glance Harry’s way, a question in his eyes, but Harry just nodded that he was okay. But that was a lie, the dizziness was becoming harder to control. 

After the second encore, Harry was done. The boys wanted to go out and burn off the post- concert high, he begged off saying he was tired, although his head was pounding and chest hurt. Harry told them he was going to call it an early night. Liam was quick to point out that they had a 5 a.m. wake up call, and to pack tonight. Harry waves in acknowledgement and walks away. 

By ten, he was showered, packed, puts his suitcase by the door, but his chest still felt tight, the dizziness still there. As he walked toward the bed, the room became blurry, black spots in his vision, then a rushing noise and nothing. 

The boys were having fun at the club, knowing they were going to pay for it tomorrow, but it was a travel day so they could sleep it off on the bus. 

“Did ‘arry seem alright to you?” Liam asked. 

“He had a little trouble singing tonight and seemed more clumsy than usual,” Zayn said. 

“I hung out with him today, he was quieter, didn’t eat much, but then we are all kind of knackered,” Niall responded and coughed. 

“I am sure he is fine; you know how he likes his alone time; I will check on him when we get back,” Louis offered. 

After that, the boys enjoyed the rest of their night, not giving Harry any more thought. 

Harry woke up staring at the ceiling, blinking to clear his vision realizing he is on the floor with a pounding headache. Not really sure how he got there. His head hurt, his chest still feels tight and he is shocked when he sees its 2 a.m. He quickly, crawls into bed, burying himself in the duvet and is out again, not seeing the puddle of blood that has stained the carpet. 

Louis quietly let’s himself into Harry’s room and notices his suitcase by the door and a lump under the covers rising and falling in the bed. Without a thought, he returns to his room thinking it all is alright. 

Five o’clock, Monday morning arrives before the boys know it and they are shuffling down to the bus, putting their suitcases outside and climbing into their bunks on the bus to go back to sleep. Louis notices Harry’s suitcase there and thinks nothing of it figuring he is already in his bunk sleeping. 

Paul pokes his head in and asks if everyone is accounted for and the boys grumble. That is good enough for Paul, the tour caravan heads out. 

Liam wakes up around mid-afternoon feeling rested and hungry. He heads to their kitchenette to make some food and slowly the other boys shuffle in. Niall is the first to grab a bag of crisps, coughing as if he can’t quite clear his throat. Liam places a plate of sandwiches on the table and the boys eagerly dig in. 

“Where’s ‘arry?” he asks. 

“He must still be asleep,” Louis responds.

“Did you check on him last night?” Liam asks.

“Yeah, he was curled up in bed,” Louis says.

“Oi, Haz, wake up, you doing okay?” Zayn yells and then doubles down when a cough overtakes him. The boys look on in concern, but no one says anything. 

No response. 

“Harry, get up, you know this will mess up your sleep schedule!” Louis yells louder. 

Niall frowns and gets up and goes to Harry’s bunk. 

“Hey Harold, are you feelin’ alright? Let’s get up,” Niall says as he opens the curtain, only there is no Harry there. 

“It’s empty,” he says shocked. 

“Maybe he is in the back, go look for him,” Liam replies. 

Niall goes to the back and opens the door to find the room empty; his face not hiding his concern. 

Louis starts yelling for Harry as the boys check the extra bunk, and go upstairs and see if he is there. There is no sign of him. 

“Did anyone see him this morning?” Liam asks pinching his nose. 

The boys all shake their heads. “How did this happen; how do we lose a person?” Liam asks again. 

Everyone is at a loss. 

“We need to call Paul,” Louis says and Liam pulls out his phone. 

“We need to call Haz too.” Niall pulls out his phone and the boys watch him as he dials. They listen to it ring and it goes to voicemail. He tries again and the same. 

Liam comes back and tells them Paul is going to call the hotel, but not to worry. This could be one of Harry’s pranks. 

Louis and him exchange glances, they pull a lot of pranks, but they know this is even too far for Harry. 

“Ni, keep trying to call him. I saw his suitcase this morning, how did it get here?” Louis asks. 

“I brought it down, I figured he forgot it again when I didn’t see him in the room.” Liam says. 

“No one saw him this this morning?” Louis asks agitated. “How did this happen?”

By now, they notice the bus is exiting off the highway and the boys move to the front, asking the driver what’s going on. He tells them that they need to pullover and may need to turn around. 

When the bus stops, the boys pile out and Paul walks up to them, his face trying to hide his panic. 

“The hotel is going up to his room to check, they are going to call me back.” He turns to them with a look of consternation, “I asked if you all were there, how did this happen?” 

Back in his room, Harry wakes to his phone ringing. He doesn’t know where it is and doesn’t want to make an effort to look for it. His entire body aches, his brain feels really fuzzy and he is so thirsty. The tightness in his chest is still there and he can hear himself wheezing. His eyelids are so heavy and before he can think again, his eyes fall shut. 

In the parking lot, Liam recounts what they figured out and then Paul’s phone rings. The boys watch him, seeing his face blanche and they know it is not good. “I see, where, okay, was he conscious, how much blood, okay, we are turning around, thank you.” Paul ends the call and he sees four panicked boys looking back at him. 

“They found him in his room, unconscious. His head is bleeding. They called an ambulance. We need to turn around now,” Paul says as he radios the drivers. 

Niall starts to tear up and then doubles over in coughs. Louis starts breathing really hard, not digesting the news well. Liam and Zayn pair off and try to comfort the other two as Paul herds them on the bus telling them he is going with them. 

The boys sit there in shock, not realizing what is going on. Paul encourages them to shower and eat because they don’t know what they are going to face when they get to the hospital. 

Paul calls management to break the news. He knows his ass is on the line with 1/5th of a world-famous band left unguarded in a hospital. Management arranges for a body guard to go straight to there and a private plane in the next town with a runway to take the boys. 

Forty-five minutes later, the boys are on a plane with Paul while the rest of the tour goes on to their next stop. A car meets them at the airport and takes them directly to the hospital. No one speaks, lost in their own thoughts of guilt, worry and shock. 

Liam looks at Niall and Zayn, noticing they are breathing a little louder than normal, but chalks it up to the situation. Louis is beside himself with worry because of his soft spot for Harry, he checked on him, if only he had walked in and really looked at him. 

“Harry Styles?” Paul asks at the desk. “He is in ICU, third floor,” the nurse replies. 

This keeps getting worse, Louis thinks. How is this even happening? Twenty-four hours ago, they were preparing for the concert. Paul finds out Harry’s room and they rush to the door. The doctor greets them, recognition of who they are on his face. “You must be here for Mr. Styles,” he says. 

“How is he?” Liam asks. 

“He presented with a head wound which we stitched up and he has a slight concussion. We thought the head injury was why he was unconscious, but that is not what we are concerned with though. He has hypoxemia which causes low blood pressure and blood oxygen levels to drop, we just don’t know what is causing this. He is on oxygen and steroid treatments and has not regained consciousness since he has been admitted. Now that you are here, can anyone provide a medical history?” The doctor finishes. 

The boys stand there in shock, not really sure how this is happening. Paul moves to speak with the doctor, but not before Zayn clears his throat and asks if they can see him. The doctor nods and the boys head into the room.  
The boys see Harry lying in bed hooked up too many things to comprehend. There is a bandage over his head. Louis hears muffled tears and he turns around and sees Niall crying, then he looks at the other boys and Liam and Zayn have tears falling down their faces as well. Nothing like this has ever happened to them. They are brothers and they look out for each other, how could all of them leave a brother behind, an ill one at that. 

Louis takes a cleansing breath and pulls up a chair, grabs Harry’s hand and starts rubbing his thumb over his hand, speaking silently. Apology after apology coming out of his mouth. The other boys circle around Harry’s bed hoping, wishing, praying, that if they stared hard enough that he will wake up. 

A nurse comes in and startles at the boys. “Oh hi! I didn’t expect anyone to be here,” she says. 

“Umm, can you explain what is going on?” Liam asks. 

“Sure, this machine measures his blood oxygen levels, which measures how much oxygen in circulating in his blood, that is what is hooked up to his finger. Normal is 94 or above, his has stayed in the 70s once we started meds. He is receiving steroids through his breathing mask so he may become sweaty or you may see some swelling in his hands and face, that is normal. We are monitoring his blood pressure and heart on this machine and his blood pressure is pretty low. He was a bit dehydrated when he came in, so the IV is to rehydrate him and give him nutrients,” she finishes. 

Just then the doctor comes in with Paul and looks at us. We are stunned until Louis asks “How did this happen?” 

The doctor responds “Paul informed me that Harry has suffered from asthma in the past, what we are seeing is the effect of a pollutant being forced into Harry’s airway very quickly and with asthma patients, they don’t have the ability to expel it. Has Harry been exposed to anything like that?”

Harry is always the health nut, taking care of his body, working out, yoga, no smoking, we all look around at each other. Zayn is the first to break the silence. “He stepped into the smoke vent last night, but he has done that before.” 

“How did he seem after that?” Dr. Eli asks. 

“He was a little out of it, clumsier even for him and he didn’t jump around as much. He also couldn’t hit his high notes like he normally does, I asked if he was okay, he said he was,” Zayn finished as a cough escaped him. 

The boys turned to Zayn clearly surprised by this, Louis realizes that Harry’s behavior made sense and he didn’t even question it.

“Then he begged off hanging with us, remember guys. Ugh, why didn’t we notice?” Louis says.

“If I may, this typically comes on really quickly, headache, confusion, disorientation, and dizziness are side effects. Unless he said anything, you probably wouldn’t have noticed until the next day. Here are his films and you can see the pollutant,” Dr. Eli says as he puts up the x-rays. “See this cobwebbing in his esophagus and at the top quadrant of his lungs? That is the infection. The steroids are breaking this down and it is probably the reason why he is still unconscious. With low oxygen levels, the brain starts to shut down and puts the patient to sleep, which is really the best thing.” 

“His brain is shutting down? Isn’t that bad?” Louis all but shouts. 

“Not in the sense you are thinking of. With not enough oxygen circulating in his system, the brain kind of goes into hibernation until it is needed again. With Harry’s levels so low, that is what is happening. He is on pathway four right now, he was at a five in critical condition when he came in. We need him to be at a one for 24 hours to go home. You can watch his levels increase. When he came in, he was at a 68, he is now at a 76 so it is slowly getting better,” Dr. Eli said.

“How long will that take?” Louis asks. His mind is moving faster than anyone’s at the moment. 

“It is up to each patient, there is not time frame, but he is responding to the treatment,” Dr. Eli responds. 

“Thank you, doctor,” Paul says.

“I will be back to check on him, in the meantime, his nurse can answer any questions. We will be doing breathing treatments every four hours. I will see you later,” Dr. Eli leaves. 

Louis quickly makes up his mind, “I am not leaving him, so we need to figure this out. I don’t want him waking up alone.” 

Paul offers, “I will get us a hotel room and see about a car for us, we need Paddy and Alberto here too. I will also call management. You boys sit tight,” and he leaves the room. 

“This is crazy, how many times have we seen Haz gets blasted by the smoke, it hasn’t really bothered him before, why know?” Zayn ask incredulously coughing into his sleeve.

“That isn’t really true, he typically has to take his inhaler on those nights. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it,” Louis replies. 

“What, why hasn’t he said anything. No more smoke, we can’t let this happen again. This is all too scary,” Niall says and the boys all nod in agreement.  
Then a coughing fit hits Niall, Liam walks over and pats him on the back and offers him some water. The boys watch a question on their face.  
“Don’t know where that came from, I’m good,” Niall says.

Louis keeps his position by the bed and the other boys decide to go to the café to get something to eat. They all realize without saying that this is going to be a long stay. With a long look at Harry, they leave. 

Louis looks at Harry, memorizing his features.

“Only you, Haz. I need you to wake up. This is scary, I need to see those eyes. I need to say sorry; I can’t believe we didn’t realize you were not with us. We could have stopped this. Please Haz, wake up,” Louis pleads,

Louis looks up at the monitor and sees that there is no change in his reading and with Harry’s hands in his, he prays. 

He must have fallen asleep because Louis wakes up with Liam nudging his shoulder and he is holding a cup of tea out to him. Before he thanks him, he looks up at the monitor and sees Harry’s pulse ox number has gone up one. 

Louis turns around and the boys are there and Niall is holding some food out to him. “What are we going to do?” Louis asks. 

“Paul has gotten us some rooms nearby, Paddy and Alberto are bringing our overnight bags and coming in to help. Management has canceled the next two shows and has issued a statement that Harry has been hospitalized for illness. They want us to tweet something out, but I told them to bugger off,” Liam says.

Louis raises his eyes at this, “You told management to bugger off!?” 

“No, I told Paul to tell management that we can’t be concerned about other people right now. I am worried about Harry. Louis you can’t stay here the entire time. Why don’t we pair off and do shifts? Zayn and I can take the first shift and Ni and you the next. No sense all four of us here. If there is a change, we will call each other.” Liam offers. 

“Speaking of calling, has anyone notified Anne? His mom is going to freak out if she hears it on the news,” Zayn asks. 

“I’ll do it, she would be upset if she doesn’t hear it from one of us,” Louis says and leaves the room. 

“I didn’t think he would give in so easily,” Zayn says clearing his throat of a tickle.

“I think he realizes this is not going to be easy. We won’t be doing Harry any favors if we don’t take care of ourselves,” Liam responds. 

“Okay, Anne is going to try to catch the first plane over. I explained what I knew and she asked us to text her updates,” Louis says.

At that moment, Harry’s monitor starts to go off as his heart is beating rapidly. 

“What’s happening?” Niall frantically asks as the boys circle around the bed. Then Harry’s eyes start to flutter and his hand twitches in Liam’s grasp. 

“I think he is waking up,” Liam says.

Just then the nurse comes in and efficiently silences the monitor. “Don’t be alarmed, when Harry comes to consciousness or a lucid state, it is normal for his heartbeat to increase,” the nurse explains. 

“Harry, Haz, can you hear me, its Louis. We are here, don’t be scared, you are not alone.” He says, as he squeezes Harry’s hand and brushes the curls off his forehead. “Come on Haz, let me see those eyes,” he finishes, cupping Harry’s face with his hand. 

Harry grunts a little bit and his eyelids flicker like they are trying to open, but then his heart beat slows again and there is nothing. 

The nurse must see that she has four freaked out boys on her hands. She quickly reassures them that this is completely normal and is a good sign that Harry is close to consciousness. A collective breath is exhaled. The nurse checks a few more things and leaves them alone.

With his hand cupping the back of his neck Niall says, “Well, who just had some years scared off ‘im? Bloody hell.” Zayn squeezes Niall’s shoulder nodding in agreement. 

They decide to eat and Zayn and Liam will take the night shift. Louis, Niall and Paul head back to the hotel to try to sleep.  
____  
Harry hears beeping, then pressure, it hurts to breath and his face feels like there is something covering it. He tries to open his eyes, but it is so much effort. Harry can hear voices, but can’t place them. He thinks it is Lou, something touches his forehead and face, he squeezes his hand, but awareness is slowly slipping away. He thinks he needs to get ready for the concert, but just can’t be bothered. Harry gives up, retreating back into the comforting darkness. 

Seconds later, he hears beeping and a whooshing sound. He tries to open his eyes, but it is like they are sealed shut. Harry tries to move his limbs, but can’t really make anything move. Focusing on his hand, he feels a heavy weight on it. Finally, his eyes focus, but are gritty and dry. There is woman dressed in scrubs next to him. She looks down and smiles. Softly she says “Mr. Styles, good to see you are awake. You are in the hospital receiving breathing treatments. I am giving you steroids now.”

Harry nods in understanding, but not really. He looks down to see Zayn asleep on top of his arm. He is wheezing as he sleeps. Harry looks at the nurse, seemingly reading his mind, she says “Your friends have been here the whole time, I think the other two are at the hotel. You are in good hands.” 

That’s when he sees Liam curled up on the couch with his arms crossed. Harry still doesn’t understand what is going on, but his vision becomes blurry just as he sees Zayn’s eyes open and he sits up. Harry hears him calling his name as he falls back into the comforting darkness.  
______________

“Liam, it’s Harry, he was just awake.” Zayn all but shouts and then coughs. 

“Shhh,” the nurse replies. “He woke up, he was confused, but he is getting better. His blood O2 is at 79, I’m giving him another treatment. He settled down when he saw you two, you calm him. He IS showing signs of improvement.”

The boys don’t fall back asleep in case Harry wakes up again, noticing it is close to 4 a.m. They text the group chat and update them. Anne responds that she is in the air and will be there soon. Liam and Zayn situate themselves on either side of Harry, taking his hand and talking to him. They still hear the wheezing in his breathing and they keep switching between looking at Harry and the blood oxygen monitor willing it to go up, but Liam keeps looking at Zayn.

“You okay mate?” Zayn looks at him questioningly. “You are wheezing, you can’t hear it?” Liam says. 

“Nope, just a tickle, I’m good,” Zayn replies.

Around 8 a.m. on Tuesday, Louis, Paul and Niall come in. They find the boys lost in their own thoughts on either side of Harry. Zayn jumps when Niall puts his hand on his shoulder. 

“How is it going?” he asks. Zayn updates them. Harry’s blood O2 level is now at 80. 

Paul updates them as well, telling them Paddy went to pick up Anne. Management got them another car. Alberto will take the Zayn and Liam to eat and then back to the hotel. 

“Tweet something will you, it will keep management off our backs,” Paul tells Liam as he and Zayn, squeeze Harry’s hands one more time and look at his levels. Liam says he will do something and they head out and Paul hears Zayn coughing, not thinking anything of it. 

Paul looks to Niall and Louis and asks, “will you all go get me some coffee and pick up some breakfast? I need a little time.” They nod in understanding. 

About 20 minutes later a notification pops up, “Hey all, so Harry is having some breathing trouble caused by the smoke from our last concert. He is getting better, keep sending those prayers his way. We are sorry we have had to cancel some concerts, but we will make those up. We appreciate you all and please respect our privacy during this time.” 

Paul shakes his head, Liam gets it, but hates that he does. 

“Damn, Curly, you stepped right in it, didn’t ya’. I think you shaved some years off this old man’s life. Ya’ know I love ya’ as one of me own. Why didn’t you say anything?” Not that he will get an answer, but Paul asks anyway. He is holding Harry’s hand when he feels a gentle squeeze. The heart monitor speeds up and Paul looks up at Harry and his eyes are open, but glazed.  
_____  
Harry blearily looks at Paul. He sees that Paul holds his hand, but he doesn’t know why. He hears Paul say something. Does he need to record something? What is that noise, why can’t he get air. Harry tries to take a deep breath, but it hurts, is at that moment that he realizes he can’t breathe and is shaking, then he slowly fades away……  
_____  
“Hey son, how are ya?” Paul says in a fatherly voice. Harry tries to respond, but he can’t catch his breath and his monitor starts to alarm, his eyes go wide and he squeezes tightly on Paul’s hand, who is in the process of calling for the nurse. Harry starts to shake, his lips turning blue and the nurse runs in with Dr. Eli right behind her. 

They quickly push Paul aside and put Harry on his side as his eyes roll back. Paul’s eyes dart everywhere, trying to make sense of what he sees. He notices Harry’s oxygen levels that were at 80 are now down in the 60s, his heart drops, he knows this is bad. Dr. Eli asks Paul to leave as more nurses come in with more equipment. 

Paul exits the room and leans against the wall running his hands through his hair wondering what the hell happened. He is so scared, he has a soft spot for Harry since he is the youngest, he is the most vulnerable with the most medical issues. He let his boy down, he became complacent, he should have known. A quiet Harry is a sick Harry and Harry hadn’t caused any problems lately. Before he knows it, he is sliding down the wall, his legs no longer able to support him. He doesn’t know how much time has gone by before he jerks up to two pairs of shoes standing in front of him and Louis practically shouting “Paul, Paul what happened, is it Harry? Talk to us.” 

They help Paul off the floor and notice he has tears in his eyes, just then the door to the room swings open and a very pale and unconscious Harry is being wheeled out. Dr. Eli says they are taking him for a chest x-ray and he will come find them. Niall is tearing up again Louis is shocked. Paul takes them to the waiting room around the corner and then hears Anne’s voice. “Louis, Louis, what’s going on, why aren’t you with Harry?” she asks. 

Paul quickly tells them what happens, “He was awake and made eye contact and started to squeeze my hand before his lips turned blue. That’s when the doctor came in and kicked me out. They are taking him for a chest x-ray now.” 

“Oh my god! My baby boy, did he say anything?” Anne asks with tears in her eyes. 

“No, he tried and then it went to hell,” Paul answers. 

They all sit down, food forgotten. Paddy quietly texts Alberto what happened, the two men care deeply for the boys. He tells Alberto to wake the other boys and bring them back. All they can do is wait and pray. Nobody notices Niall clearing his throat and breathing heavily.

Two hours later Dr. Eli comes in. By now Zayn, Liam and Alberto are back. Paul introduces Anne to the doctor and there is a collective holding of breath. 

“Harry’s lungs were filling with fluid because the infection is rapidly spreading. We took him to surgery and drained his lungs. He still has a chest tube in now. Let me show you what we found.” Dr. Eli says as he brings out Harry’s x-rays. “See here, this cobwebbing, this was around three yesterday, this is now. See how the webbing has spread? Its becoming thicker and spreading to his lower lungs. This is blocking oxygen from entering his blood stream and his ability to breathe. He is breathing on his own now, but we are pumping steroids through the IV as well as through the mask, along with antibiotics to fight the infection. At this point, it is a waiting game,” he finishes. 

“One more question, do you always have smoke vents at your concerts? The boys look at Paul. He is nodding. Dr. Eli continues, “Has Harry come into contact with them before?” 

“Yeah, it happens often, but he takes his inhaler after the concert and he is fine. He has never needed to stop or go to the doctor. He just makes sure to keep his inhaler close,” Louis says. 

Paul is wide eyed at the omission. He had no idea the smoke was affecting Harry. 

“Were the ingredients to make the smoke different than normal, did the combination change, or did you all change suppliers or brands for this last concert. There has to be a reason for the sudden change in his reaction, can someone find out, it could help in his treatment?” Dr. Eli asks.

Paul says he will call the road crew and find out. He steps away thankful to have something to do other than wait. Anne asks when she can see him and Dr. Eli leads the way. 

Nothing really prepared the boys for what they saw. Harry’s skin had lost the healthy glow and he had a sickly-looking tint to his skin. They see a hose coming out of the covers draining into a bag. Niall grimaced knowing it was a chest tube. Harry’s face and hands were swollen, looking uncomfortably so. Louis looked at the blood O2 levels and his shoulders fell, they were at 55. Anne quickly took her place at her son’s bedside and grabbed his hand. 

The boys scattered to the other places to sit while Louis sat on the other side of the bed. 

Dr. Eli spoke once they got over his initial shock.  
“The treatment is still the same, you will be able to see signs of improvement by seeing his blood O2 levels increase. He started to become lucid when he got in the 70s. I expect the same again. Talk to him and let him know you are here and we will continue to administer steroids,” Dr. Eli explains. 

Anne thanked the doctor and then continues to look at her son quietly speaking words only Harry could hear. 

When Dr. Eli left, he saw two imposing men on either side of the door, he raised his eyes in question. 

“Sir, our boys are in there, we watch out for them. We let one of them down, please let us stay,” Paddy pleaded. 

Dr. Eli nodded, not wanting to argue with these men thinking that Harry is lucky to have so many people here for him. As he walked to the nurse’s station, Paul walks towards him. 

“Doc, they changed the supplier and Sunday’s concert was the first time they used it. I asked them to take a picture of the ingredients. Only one bag is different than the normal brand. Here” Paul says as he shoves his phone into the doctor’s hands. 

Dr. Eli quickly reads through the ingredients and his eyes raise in alarm. He turns to Paul and quickly asks, “Explain the vents, how do they work?” 

Paul pulls up a video and shows him. “And Harry was directly over this?” Paul nods. “Oh my God, this is poison, they sent the wrong stuff or something, this is insecticide, not a smoke compound.” 

Paul stands there shocked as the doctor runs into Harry’s room shouting orders to the nurses. Anne and boys are ushered out, fear on their faces, not sure what is going on. They look at Paul and he walks over to them telling them what the doctor said. 

“Holy crap, you mean Harry was poisoned?” Louis asks. 

“It would appear so, do any of you boys feel any different, have you had any symptoms?” Paul asks. 

They all shake their heads, Paddy walks up though and says “After the concert, they were hyper, like more hyper than we have seen them. They were jittery and couldn’t sit still more than usual. Alberto commented on it too. Even though they hadn’t started drinking yet, it was like they were drunk already. We kept an eye on them at the club, after two drinks, we cut them off and they had just water, but they acted like they didn’t even notice.”

“But we were wasted, Paddy, it felt like we had a ton of beers,” Niall said. 

“Nope, two each. We were surprised you didn’t complain about the water, but we counted our blessings,” Paddy said. 

“Zayn and Niall have been coughing and wheezing a bit too,” Liam said.

Just then, Dr. Eli walks out of Harry’s room and walks over to them sharing “I administered a coagulant and an antidote. The compounds in the pesticide prohibits the blood to fuse with the oxygen in the bloodstream. That explains why his levels are so low. A nurse is monitoring him now, you can see him soon.”

“What does that mean?” Anne asks. 

“We should see a remarkable change in Harry over the next 24 hours, I even expect him to wake up soon.” Dr. Eli says.

“Doc, are there other side effects from this?” Paul asks.

“Harry received this directly into his system, but the contaminates were in the air, if someone who does not have breathing problems inhales it, like second hand smoke, they could have anywhere from headaches to extreme hyperactivity, coughing and wheezing,” Dr. Eli answers.

“Almost like appearing to be drunk,” Paddy asks. 

“Yes, it can,” the doctor answers. 

The boys exchange worried looks and Liam asks, “We were on stage with him, could we have it in our system too?” 

“We should probably do chest x-rays on all of you boys and check your blood O2 levels to be sure, but you are okay,” Dr. Eli says. 

“This just keeps getting worse, how did this happen?” Louis angrily asks. 

“Doc, can you take the boys and test them? I need to call the crew and management.” 

“Of course, come with me,” Dr. Eli responds as the boys file after him with Paddy following. 

Anne goes back into Harry’s room and Alberto takes up position outside. 

What a mess, Paul thinks. They lose one, find out he is poisoned and possibly the whole band is affected. What about the fans, especially the ones in the front row? This is a cluster fuck for sure. He calls management and fills them in on everything, not sugar coating the seriousness of Harry’s situation. To say they are upset does not even begin to cover it, they are livid, Simon is even on the phone. 

They make plans and decide to cancel the rest of the month’s shows. They can extend the tour if needed and circle back, but the boys’ health is more important and Harry will need time to recover. Paul requests someone to handle the stage crew, management said they will handle that as well. 

They give Paul carte blanche to do whatever means necessary to take care of everyone. Spare no expense. Paul asks for another body guard and decides to move everyone to a closer hotel requesting if they can have the whole floor, wanting to keep the boys together. Management doesn’t even blink, they said it would be done and to keep them posted. 

Simon asks to speak to Paul privately. He asks how bad is it. It is at this point that Paul loses it and tears up. “I was holding him and we were losing him, it was the scariest thing. He knew what was happening and I couldn’t make it better Simon, they had to take him to surgery to drain his lungs. He went from running around to barely breathing in 24 hours. This is not supposed to happen.” 

Simon says all the appropriate things and tries to calm down Paul. He knows that this is not going to be a quick recovery and tells Paul to keep him personally posted.

Across an ocean, Simon is furious. Did someone do this on purpose, was it a simple mistake, he knew someone was going to pay for this. He looks at the boys’ remaining schedule, they have 20 dates left. Most in the west coast of America. Just then, his phone buzzes. 

Niall and Zayn are showing signs of poisoning. They have an infection in their lungs, both being admitted and are being put on breathing treatments. Their levels were in the low 80s, Doc said that if they had been exposed one more time, they would be like Harry. 

Damn, he slams his phone down. Someone is going to pay. He quickly makes a call, telling the person on the other end to cancel the rest of the tour, send my private jet to the boys, and discreetly find out if any of the fans are showing signs. 

Later that evening, back in the hospital, Anne looks ready to fall over. Louis and Liam are drained. Niall and Zayn are in the next room both asleep thanks to the meds pumping through their system. Harry’s levels are up in the low 60s. Paul decides to send the boys back with Anne and Alberto. Paddy and he will stay the night and keep an eye on things. The fact that no one argued with him, let him know that everyone is spent. 

Paul settles himself next to Harry, the exact spot he was in 12 hours ago when today’s shit show started. He holds Harry’s hand and prays harder than he has in his life. 

“When you want to scare us, you go all out, don’t ya’, Curly? I need you to come back now, give me a sign, something to let me know it’s going to be okay.” 

There is nothing except the rise and fall of Harry’s chest, so he sits back and waits. 

Paddy wanders in around ten with food and coffee. He pulls up a chair next to Paul inquiring how he is. “Levels up to mid 60s, he is responding better. His blood pressure is up too, just had another treatment,” Paul says. “What about the other boys?” 

“Glad to hear it, the boys haven’t woken up. No change in their levels. Nurse said the meds have a sedative to keep their saturation levels from dropping. Shit, Paul! When did we start becoming experts on blood pressure, antidotes, and blood O2 levels? How did we get here, why did we get here, in 24 hours no less?” Paddy says with exhaustion in his voice. 

“I don’t know Pads, but we need to be strong for everyone.” Paul replies. 

“I had them bring in a cot and I put it between Ni and Zayn. I am going to sleep in there tonight, call me if you need me,” Paddy says. 

“Thanks, and the same. Good ‘ight,” Paul says. 

Paul’s phone pings and he sees a text from Simon - Canceled the rest of the tour, sending my jet your way. Get the boys back home as soon as you can. I have told the rest of the tour crew. They are putting everything in storage and heading home. How are the boys?

Paul responds with an update. He closes his phone, grabs his coffee and set up a chair where he can put his feet up and hold Harry’s hand and wait.  
_____

There is the beeping again, Harry feeling like he is under a weighted blanket. Something is poking his side and when he tries to take a deep breath, it burns. Harry realizes he can breathe, so that’s a plus. There is still something over his mouth. He works on opening his eyes and eventually sees Paul sitting next to him, holding his hand, but he is asleep. Harry looks around and realizes he is in the hospital. Feeling safe if Paul is with him, Harry’s eyes drift close back to the darkness.  
_____

“Paul, Paul, wake up. You good man?” Liam asks as he shakes Paul awake. Paul looks around, trying to shake the sleep from his eyes. He looks at Harry and seeing he looks peaceful; he checks Harry’s levels. Sixty-eight, Paul will take it. Looking around the room, Paul sees Anne, Alberto, Liam and Louis there with coffee and breakfast. 

Thanking them, Paul gets up so Anne can sit down, giving them an update. Not much news, which is good. Paul tells them about Simon’s text. The boys are shocked, but Anne says that is the right thing to do. 

Liam, Louis and Alberto go over to check on the rest of the boys and while Paul eats and wakes up. 

When they walk into Zayn’s and Niall’s room, Louis is surprised to see them both looking down at a sound asleep Paddy cuddling his blanket. If it was any other time, Louis would have taken a pic. Alberto wakes up Paddy and he quickly sits up, taking the offered coffee. 

“Oi, oi boys, how are ya’?” Louis asks while looking at their monitors seeing their stats are in the high 80s. 

“We’re good, not really sure what happened, how’s ‘arry?” Zayn asks scratching his head, voice muffled by the oxygen mask. 

“His stats are up, 68, no surprises, quiet night. How are you all feeling?” Louis asks again. 

“Groggy, kind of like I have a weight on me,” Niall says. “Same,” Zayn echoes, “Can you catch us up, all I remember is going for x-rays and them taking blood?” 

“Ya’ know how ya’ were coughing and wheezing, that was the poison. You weren’t in direct contact, but you were near enough. You had some infection in your lungs, so they started a treatment, your levels were in the low 80s. Meds had some sleeping stuff in it, you all have been out since lunch yesterday, it’s Wednesday morning now,” Louis says. 

The boys’ eyes widened in disbelief, not quite sure what to make of everything. 

Liam adds, “Simon canceled the rest of the tour, says we will make it up when we are better. He wants us to return to London as soon as Harry can fly.” 

Just then a nurse comes in bringing breakfast and Niall’s face lights up, never one to say no to food. “Alright gentlemen, how are we doing today?” she asks as she is checking their monitors and recording their stats. 

“I am going to switch you over to a nasal cannula that will deliver oxygen to your nose. You will also have one more treatment this morning and we will see where you are at,” she says. 

“That’s good news, when do you think they can leave?” Liam asks.  
“They need to be above 94 for over 24 hours, so they have a bit yet, it could be tomorrow or the next day,” she replies. 

“Can we go see Harry?” Zayn asks. 

“Let me talk to the doctor, he will be by later, but probably this afternoon at the earliest,” she responds. 

Liam stays with the boys while Louis goes back to see Harry. 

In the hallway, Louis walks up to Paul, Alberto, Paddy and Cal, who recently arrived. 

“Louis, Cal is the freshest one of us, he is going to stay here and watch over ya’. The rest of us are going to move to the new hotel and set up things for us, do you need us to bring anything back over?” Paul asks. 

“Nope, I think we are good, the nurse said the other boys will probably be here for another day, we will set up shop and do our best to entertain and keep calm,” Louis answers. 

“Keep calm, yeah right! I will believe that when I see it. I will be back tonight to relieve you all, keep me posted,” Paul says as they leave. 

Louis walks into Harry’s room and sees Anne. She looks exhausted, Louis encourages her to lay down after he fills her in about Zayn and Niall. She takes his advice and lays down and Louis sits down next to Harry. 

“Haz, you gave us a right scare man. We need you to wake up, I really need you to wake up, think you can do that?” Louis asks. 

It is at that moment, that Lou feels Harry squeeze his hand. He calls Anne over, and they watch Harry’s face. “Come on Harry, open those eyes for us. It’s Lou and your mum.” 

Harry’s eyes flutter open and he looks at both of them, holding his hands, sitting on the either side of the bed leaning towards him and then he smiles. At that moment, Louis feels like he is seeing the most beautiful thing in the universe. 

“Hi,” he croaks. 

Warmth spreads through Lou’s chest, he can’t believe it. He looks to his machine and sees Harry is at 71. Anne quickly moves his mask to the side and offers him some water. He sips that down greedily and turns his head. “It’s okay baby, go to sleep, we are here,” she says. 

Harry’s eyelids start to flutter and he falls asleep again. Louis leans forward and kisses his forehead whispering that he will be here when he wakes again. Lou forgets Anne is there. 

She is smiling with tears in her eyes. “I knew it was only a matter of time, Lou. You have always loved him and he loves you,” she says. 

Louis didn’t know what to expect, but didn’t have time to process when Dr. Eli comes in. They tell him what happened and he is encouraged. They decide to decrease the steroid treatments to every six hours and see where how Harry is in the evening. 

The day goes on and Liam gets food for all of them. Louis stays at Harry’s bedside. Zayn and Niall come over in wheelchairs with oxygen tanks and IVs. They grumble, but are pleased to see Harry’s improvement. Harry’s levels are at 75 and he wakes again, smiles, but doesn’t say anything, his eyes are really glassy. This time he is conscious for a little more than five minutes. Harry looks at Louis and squeezes his hand before his eyes fall shut again. Louis leans over and kisses his forehead again, this time he sees a smile through the mask. 

Zayn and Niall look ready to fall asleep in their chairs so Cal and Louis wheels them back. The nurse comes to help put them back in their beds. Zayn looks at Lou, “So are you finally going to tell ‘im?” Lou looks up at him and he smirks back, Louis just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

“Okay boys, let’s do dinner and then another treatment and then you look like you are ready to hit the sack. Ninety for you Niall and 91 for you Zayn, you may be out of here by tomorrow night,” the nurse says. 

“Overachiever our Zaynie is,” Niall says. Louis looks up at Cal, he nods his head towards Harry’s room and Louis tells the boys he will check in later. 

When Louis returns to Harry’s room, he nods to Paddy and Alberto who are heading towards Zayn and Ni’s room. 

Paul is speaking with Liam and Anne; Louis sits down next to Harry not really paying attention, but looks up and sees Harry is at 76, and absently nods in approval. 

“Hey Louis, I am going to go back with Anne, you going to join us?” Liam asks. 

“Umm, Paul, what if I stay with Harry tonight, you can go back to the hotel and take Paddy, he is spent,” Louis asks. 

Paul agreed, but not before getting him some dinner and sharing that Alberto and Cal will stay at the hospital tonight. 

Louis watches on while Harry receives another treatment around ten. Seeing that he is now at 77, asking the nurse, why he is not staying awake. She says the meds have a sedative. That makes Louis feel better as he settles in for the night and watch Harry.  
____

Harry wakes up aware that there are people in the room. He thinks he speaks, but he is not sure. Harry sees his mum, Lou, the rest of the boys, Paul, but it is like faces are morphing into one another as he goes in and out of consciousness. 

Later, Harry feels more awake and sees that someone is holding his hand. Looking down he sees Lou asleep. Harry doesn’t know why, but it makes him feel good. He takes in his surroundings, then he takes stock of his body. He still has the heavy feeling, like he is at the bottom of a pool and his chest feels tight and aches. Harry sees the IV, something stuck to his finger, then he lifts up the covers and sees a tube hanging out of his chest. Harry hears beeping in the background getting faster and is having a hard time catching his breath. 

Louis sits up alarmed, looking around trying to shake the sleep off and sees Harry, “Haz, calm down, breathe with me, you are good.” 

A nurse comes in and silences the alarm, saying, “Mr. Styles, I need you to calm down please, you are okay. I am going to increase your oxygen levels.” 

“Where, why, why am I here?” Harry asks trying to catch his breath between words. Lou squeezes his hands and Harry looks at him. 

“Haz, listen to me. You are okay, you were having respiratory problems and we admitted you for treatments,” Louis says. 

“What’s that?” He asks, as he points to his stomach. 

The nurse responds, “That is a chest tube Mr. Styles. Your lungs filled with fluid and we needed to drain them, we can probably take this out tomorrow.” 

Harry hears the beeping sound speed up again and Lou tells him to breathe. He tries, but is freaking out a bit. Harry looks over to Louis, he is holding his hand, nodding reassuringly. 

“Since I am here, let’s do another breathing treatment, alright?” The nurse says. 

Harry is not sure what that entails, but he just nods. She does something behind him and props Harry up which makes him dizzy. Harry must show it because Lou starts rubbing his arm and asks Harry to look at him. 

He tries, but he feels his eyes grow heavy, he hears Lou say, “It’s okay Haz, go to sleep, I will be here when you wake up again.” 

Harry gives into the darkness once again, feeling safe there. 

Harry wakes again, this time feeling like he took a nap, but still feels heavy. Lou is sound asleep on his arms next to him. It doesn’t look comfortable and Harry wants him closer. 

“Lou,” Harry’s voice is hoarse and cracks. He tries to speak louder, “Lou!” That does the trick, he pops up. 

“Harry, are you okay? What’s wrong?” He asks. 

“I want . . .,” he chokes off, patting the bed hoping he gets the idea.

“You want me to climb on the bed?” Lou asks. 

He nods and scoots over. Louis climbs up and puts his arm around Harry and the feeling of safety lulls him back to sleep.  
____

Louis looks over at Haz and smiles. He knows he likes to snuggle when he feels ill so he must be feeling better. His stats are up to 79. Good, good, they are getting there. He snuggles in and breathes in deeply. 

Underneath the hospital smell, is the cinnamon smell that Louis equates with Harry. Louis hopes it isn’t wishful thinking that they are turning a corner, he thinks as he falls asleep. 

For the next two days, Harry is awake on and off, but mostly awake. Niall and Zayn are released to only join them in Harry’s room. They take turns sitting with him, but Louis never leaves. 

Paul or Liam bring him clothes to change into and he shower in Harry’s room. Their eyes look to the machine with Harry’s stats regularly, super happy to see he is in the high 80s now. 

Dr. Eli is pleased with Harry’s progress, taking his chest tube out Thursday and taking him out of the ICU. Haz didn’t like that much and slept for a long time afterward. Friday, he switched to a nasal canula. 

Anne just offered a tired smile and continued to pat Harry’s hand. When Harry was awake, they tried to keep his mind off of things with jokes, old stories, and movies. Harry was staying awake longer and longer and was down to one breathing treatment a day. 

Paul was keeping the higher ups informed and said Simon really wanted them all home in London. Dr. Eli put his foot down saying that the pressure of the cabin could cause Harry to relapse. They were okay with keeping him where he was. 

Friday night after everyone had left and it was just Harry and Louis, Harry looked pensive and unsure of himself, patting the bed for Louis to join him. “Hey Lou, do you think they would let me shower?” Louis suggested they ask the nurse when she comes in and they can have his mom bring his clothes tomorrow. 

“What else is wrong, Haz?” Louis asks. 

“You said I had breathing problems, but I don’t remember, I feel like there is more. What exactly happened?” Harry asks.

“What do you remember?” Louis asks. 

“Ummm, I remember getting ready for the concert and singing a few songs, but after that it becomes hazy. Did I have an accident?” he asks. 

“Well, sort of. You know the smoke vents, well you found yourself standing on one again when it went off,” Louis says.

“I have done that before, what was the problem?” he asks. 

“Well, the stuff that makes the smoke wasn’t the normal stuff, it was actually insecticide. Simon is looking into how it happened. When it got in your system, it acted like a poison and caused webs to form in your lungs and chest, causing your blood oxygen levels to fall,” Louis explains.

“Like Spiderman?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah, like Spiderman,” Louis chuckles. “But you see, it caused your lungs to fill up with fluid until the doctor found the cause and reversed it. Haz, you had a seizure and was in the ICU, it was really scary.” 

“How long have I been here?” he asks. 

“Since Monday afternoon, it’s Friday now. Niall and Zayn breathed in some of it too, but since they don’t have asthma, it didn’t affect them as much,” Louis adds. 

“Damn, what happened between Sunday and Monday?” Harry asks.

Louis looks down, not wanting to answer out of guilt. 

“Well, Haz, you went back to the hotel to go to bed, while we all went out. I checked on you when I got back and you were in bed. We left the next morning, but um, you weren’t with us” Louis says guiltily. 

“Lou, why wasn’t I with you? What aren’t you saying?” Haz asked looking at Louis sincerely and with complete trust. 

“Um, well you see, there was a mix up and we thought you were on the bus and each of us thought someone else saw you, but it wasn’t until we woke up in the afternoon that we realized that you weren’t with us” Louis said without looking up. 

“You forgot me?” Haz said quietly sounding sad. 

“No, not on purpose, Liam went in to wake you and didn’t see you under the covers, he saw your suitcase and thought you had forgot it again. Then, I went in to check on you, looked at the bed and didn’t see you either and saw your suitcase was gone. You know how early mornings are, I went down to the bus, saw your suitcase down there and figured you went to your bunk. Later, we weren’t awake for 15 minutes until we realized you were gone. That’s when Paul called and we found you. We think you must have fainted and hit your head, falling on the other side of the bed, that’s why we didn’t see you, I am so sorry Haz. I feel just awful,” Louis trails off looking at Harry through his lashes.

“You forgot me, you all really forgot me, don’t think I am going to let you all live that down,” Haz said. 

Louis looked up and could see the smile on Harry’s face, knowing he was forgiven. It was at that moment that Louis leaned up and pressed his lips to Harry’s. It startled him, but Harry leaned in towards Louis. They broke apart when Harry’s heart monitor started going off like crazy. The boys smiled at each other knowing what was going to happen. 

The nurse comes running in and Harry, with his face bright red, says he is fine. She gives us a knowing glance and leaves the room. The boys rest their foreheads together giggling. Shortly after, Haz is yawning and Louis tells him to go to sleep. 

“We need to talk about what just happened Lou,” he says. 

“We will, but you need sleep more,” Louis replies. 

Harry lays back and it is not long until Louis hears his even breaths, snuggling in closer and falling asleep as well.  
_____  
Harry wakes up Saturday morning seeing that Lou is snuggled in tight against him. Rubbing his back without thinking, Harry looks up at the monitor seeing that he is at a 90. He knows he will have at least one more day here, but he feels better. 

Harry thinks back to last night and smiles at the memory of Lou’s lips to his. Harry has wanted to do that himself, but hadn’t had the nerve to try. He guesses a near death experience changes things. He likes the feel of Lou against him and could become used to this, but Harry will need to examine those feelings later. Leaning over to kiss Lou’s head, he shakes him awake. Harry knows everyone will be coming soon and the doctor will be stopping in. 

“Haz, you alright, what’s wrong?” Louis asks. 

“Nothing Lou, it’s morning, time to wake up before we have company, I am hoping for a shower today. 

Lou gets down off the bed and like clockwork, the nurse comes in with breakfast. She checks Harry’s stats and smiles. 

“I do believe we can take the IV out today, Mr. Styles,” she says.

“Do you think I can shower too?” he asks. 

“I bet we can make that happen, let’s see what Dr. Eli says,” she replies. 

After breakfast, Anne, the boys and Paul come in. They visit for awhile and they all leave, except for Anne when Dr. Eli comes in. He examines Harry and seems pleased with progress. He takes out his IV, and removes his stitches in Harry’s chest and head. After listening to his lungs and heart, he nods his head. 

“Well, Harry, you are looking good, almost to pathway one, once you can maintain over 94 for 24 hours, you can go home,” Dr. Eli says. 

“Do you think I can shower today, maybe change into my own clothes?” Harry asks with his signature smile.

Dr. Eli chuckles and Anne laughs, “That is a charmer you have there, and Harry let’s try for a shower after lunch. I want to keep you on oxygen a little while longer,” Dr. Eli says. 

Before the disappointment can sink in, he yawns loudly and stretches. It feels good, Harry doesn’t feel the pain and heaviness like he did before. 

“Harry, rest some more, it is the best way for your lungs to heal. I need to let you know, that you are going to have to do breathing treatments and an inhaler will need to be on you at all times,” Dr. Eli says. 

Harry figured as much; he is repeating the same steps when he was first diagnosed. He leans back and doesn’t try to hide his disappointment. 

Dr. Eli must see his face because he says, “This isn’t permanent, just until your lungs heal fully, you will need to follow up with your own doctor in London, but with situations like these, it could take up to six months.”

Suddenly, a thought hits Harry and he sits up straight, the heart monitor going off. Dr. Eli and Anne are startled by the sound, “What about singing, am I going to be able to sing again?” he asks frantically, trying to catch my breath. 

A thousand thoughts run through Harry’s head and he can’t gain control of his breathing, suddenly Louis is there, holding his hands and having Harry breathe with him. 

Dr. Eli silences the machine and watches Lou and Harry closely. 

“There you go Haz, breathe with me, match my breaths, you can do this.” Louis says.

Slowly, the spots fades from his vision and Harry can see clearly and looks at Dr. Eli and Mum. 

“Harry, you can’t allow yourself to get this worked up, but I don’t see why you can’t sing again. It will take some practice and you will need to do some breathing exercises, but you will be able too,” Dr. Eli says.

Harry nods with understanding and exhaustion is hanging heavy on him. He leans back again; Lou is rubbing his head and Anne is rubbing his arm as he slowly drifts off.  
______

Louis watches Harry until he completely relaxes into a restful sleep and breathes deeply. He looks to Anne. 

“You are so good with him, always has been. That is why I knew it was safe for him to be with you when the band started,” she says. “You all are perfect together.” 

Before Louis can say anymore, the boys and Paul come back. Louis fills them in on what happened, but all are encouraged with Harry’s progress. They look over at him sleeping and take their places for the day. 

Paul looks like a proud father and Alberto, Paddy and Cal are happy as well when they hear the news before they take up sentry outside the door. 

When Harry wakes up later, they all eat lunch together, and he receives another breathing treatment. Hoping it is his last, the nurse starts to disconnect his oxygen, and heart monitor and says it is time for his bath. 

Harry starts at that and turns bright red, “Umm, could I take a shower, the boys will help me,” he asks. 

The nurse says he can and starts pulling out towels and explains that someone needs to be with him at all times in case he falls. Paul, Anne and the nurse leave and it leaves the five boys. 

Harry has been out of bed a few times, but they knew he would be weak. That doesn’t stop him and he is already perched on the end of the bed ready to get up.

“Wait, Haz, let’s plan this out before you go falling over,” Liam says. “Let’s get his stuff out and we will walk you over to the shower. You can keep your boxers on, and Lou can help you.” 

Harry nods and Zayn and Niall help Harry stand. He is shaky, but starts walking towards the shower. Lou notices he is leaning heavily on the boys and he is sweating, but makes no comment. Louis takes him from the boys and gets him in the shower, noticing a stool. Harry takes off his gown and sits down with no comment. 

“How do you want to go about this,” Louis asks. 

“I just want to be clean Lou,” Harry answers. 

Louis washes his hair first and he just sits there silently. Then he lathers up the washcloth and Harry takes it to wash himself, Louis discreetly turning away when he removes his boxers and Louis sprays the suds off. Zayn hands him a toothbrush and Haz smiles in appreciation. Niall hands Louis a towel and he drapes it over him and ask if he is good. Harry looks wiped, but nods. They are almost dragging him to the bed, where Liam is there with fresh clothes, helping him dry off and the boys get him dressed again. 

“Haz, you good?” I ask. “Yeah, I just don’t know if that was worth the effort, but I feel clean,” he answers. 

The nurse comes in and hooks back up to the oxygen and pulse O2 meter. It still reads 90, so he didn’t digress. When Louis looks back up, Harry is out again. 

It takes two more days for Harry to maintain his levels and he is released on Monday, a week since this started. Alberto and Paddy are Papa Bears helping Anne and Louis with Harry.

By the time, they get Harry to the hotel room, Paddy is carrying him. Louis thinks maybe he wasn’t ready to leave the hospital and by exchanging glances with the other boys, he thinks they agree. 

Alberto picks up his meds, Niall and Paddy are on food duty and the rest of them get ready to leave tomorrow. To say they are anxious to return home is an understatement. Paul steps away to talk with Simon to make sure everything is arranged.

“How is he really?” Simon asks. 

“He will be okay, he will be able to sing again, but will need to build up to it, if that is what you are asking,” Paul says. “Si, we need to fly into a private airstrip, Harry is so weak, he doesn’t need the crowds. He is getting better every day, but I don’t want to push it.” 

Simon says he will arrange it and Paul sighs in relief. Paul asks about the pesticide mix up in the smoke vents. 

Simon sighs, “About that, we talked to the crew, they said there was a new person that joined the crew, and he didn’t check the bags. The supplier sent a pesticide that they also produce with our product. Nobody thought to tell the new guy. Harry’s side of the stage was the only one that had it and that is where this person was assigned, they will be hearing from our solicitors.” 

“Bloody hell! What are the chances, we are so lucky, this could have killed Harry,” Paul declares. 

“The police are looking into it to make sure it was really an accident though and we will be pressing charges when we figure it out, right now, we think we are good. No one knows where you all are and we are keeping it out of the press,” Simon continues. “ 

“Okay, well we are leaving tomorrow, I will call you when we get it,” Paul finishes.

“Be safe Paul,” Simon says before he hangs up. 

Paul stands there shocked by Simon’s confession. What if it wasn’t an accident?

Alberto comes back with Harry’s meds and Paul asks Cal and Paddy to join them. He briefs the guards on what Simon shared and their reactions are the same as mine. Paddy looks like he wants to punch someone. “We need to be hypervigilant with the boys from here on out, no one gets by them that we don’t know, understood,” Paul says. “If it wasn’t an accident, we need to be prepared.”

They all nod and work out a plan for the night. 

Paul takes the meds to Harry’s room and quietly knocks on the door. Louis answers, and says Anne has gone to her room to lay down. 

“How is he doing?” Paul asks. 

“He’s asleep, that discharge really tired him out. Thanks for these.” Lou responds.

After Paul drops off Harry’s meds, Louis decides to crawl into bed and take a nap as well. He listens to Haz breathe and feels comfortable falling asleep. 

The next day, everyone rises early to go meet the plane excited about going home. Harry did well last night and joined us for dinner, but fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Paddy comes and get the boys, while Alberto brings the bags. 

“Hey Paddy, can you slow down?” Louis asks. He looks over at Harry and sees that Harry is wheezing. “Here Harry, take your inhaler. We will do a breathing treatment on the plane,” Louis says. Harry just nods and Paddy picks him up. Harry doesn’t even argue. 

They load the plane and Louis gets Harry situated with his breathing treatment before takeoff. Louis is appreciative of Simon lending his private jet, and seeing to Harry’s comfort. 

Louis sits down and grabs Harry’s hand and bring it to his lips. Harry sleepily looks towards Louis, "We gonna’ be alright Lou?" he asks. "Yeah, Haz, I think we are," Louis answers. "Just don't forget me again," Harry says and falls asleep.

“I won’t ever forget you again, my love,” Louis says quietly before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The spider webbing in the lungs really happened to someone in my family. They went from perfectly normal, to ICU really fast. It was totally scary to watch and the pathway levels and blood oxygen levels and responses were based on our family's experiences. We never found out what caused it, but the recovery was long.


End file.
